Perfect 4
Perfect 4 is an upcoming 2033 American comedy-drama action-adventure CGI-animated film produced by Blue Sky Studios, and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It is the fourth and final installment in the franchise. Synopsis Set in 2030, Jimmy is now a middle-aged man, and he just heard that people are having rough lives and committing suicide. He tried to help but people wouldn't listen to him. Tonight, he dreamt one last time about Ty and his friends in PerfecTown living their lives. A group of mutants appeared and started to invade PerfecTown. People didn't want to be saved and said they don't have everything to live for. Cast * Mark Ruffalo as Jimmy * Leonardo DiCaprio as Ty, the main protagonist * Rachel Weisz as Claire, the deuteragonist * Matt Damon as Malcolm, one of the tritagonists * Whoopi Goldberg as Regina, one of the tritagonists * Liam Neeson as Kaya, one of the tritagonists * Tom Hanks as AJ, one of the tritagonists * Mark Wahlberg as Remy, one of the tritagonists * Tessa Thompson as Rachel 'Vicious' Black/Parasite, a pirate who is the true leader of the mutants and later transformed into a mutant. She is the hidden main antagonist of the film * Christian Bale as Heraklios, the false leader of the mutants and the false main antagonist/anti-villain * Brad Garrett voices both Pumpkinhulk & Maw, two mutants. They are one of the four secondary antagonists of the films. * Vin Diesel voices both Glytine and Warrok, two mutants. They are one of the four secondary antagonists of the films. * Laura Haddock as Lola Production You can edit this page by adding production. Release Dates In Theaters * June 3, 2033 (USA) * June 10, 2033 (Canada) Home Media * November 9, 2033 (Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital HD) (USA and Canada) * January 5, 2034 (Netflix) (USA and Canada) Rating This film has been rated PG (Parental Guidance) due to: * Action/Violence * Frightening Images * Thematic Elements * Destruction * Brief Mild Language Transcript See page: Perfect 4/Transcript The transcript is under major construction, we sure could use your help! Variant Logos * A mutant lands on the Blue Sky Studios, grabs Scrat, throws him and just stands on top of the logo. The logo starts cracking and breaks, and the mutant falls down. Featured Songs * Take Me Home, Country Roads - John Denver * Take On Me - A-ha * Shining Star - Earth, Wind & Fire * How Deep Is Your Love - Bee Gees * It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine) - R.E.M. * Wide Awake - Katy Perry * Awake and Alive - Skillet (played during the first part of the credits) Reception Budget $348 million Box office $994.6 million Rotten Tomatoes 96% Metacritic 94/100 IMDb 7.7/10 Common Sense Media 4/5 Gallery See page: Perfect 4/Gallery References You can edit this page by adding references. Trivia * The film parodies The Incredibles, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1 & 2, ''and ''Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. * This is perhaps the darkest film in the franchise. * The film was released in 2033, which marks the 10th anniversary of the first film. You can edit this page by adding more trivia. Easter Eggs You can edit this page by adding easter eggs. Polls What do you think about this final installment? Cool! Hmm NO! I'm glad this franchise is DONE! Who would want a spin-off/prequel? I want to! I don't know. Absolutely NOT! Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios films Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG-Rated action films Category:PG-Rated comedy films Category:Animation Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:2033 Category:2033 films Category:Movies Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action-Drama Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Comedy-Adventure Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Family Category:Family films Category:CGI Films Category:Films Category:Teamwork Category:Friendship Category:3D animation Category:3D Category:3D animated films Category:3D computer-animated films Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated films Category:Comedy-Action Category:Fox Category:American films Category:Animated Films Category:Animated movies Category:CGI-animated Category:Films with positive reviews Category:FX Category:FXX Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Sequel films Category:Final Installments Category:Perfect